There are wide range of different lighting products including desk lamps and floor lamps, as well as track lighting fixtures and the like. Desk lamps have been used for desks, offices and studies so as to provide illumination for reading or other purposes and so that one's eyesight is not weakened by the insufficiency of illumination. Hence, these types of lighting products are useful and needed.
A conventional desk lamp is generally composed of three parts, namely, a base, an arm, and a shade. Making the shades from plastic reduces the cost of the product. However, there are tradeoffs with using a plastic material. In particular, a plastic material is provided in one color and it is difficult to change the color of the plastic material. Thus, the lamp shade is provided in one color.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a lamp shade that can be made of plastic and offers more than one color.